


Friendship Forged in Paint and Words

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No Dialogue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: An alternate platonic end for Seteth and Bernadetta.





	Friendship Forged in Paint and Words

After the war Seteth took his daughter to visit the sea she loved so much. The rest of the students and faculty followed, needing a first taste of newfound peace. For Bernadetta it was the first step out of her reclusive ways.

Her pictures of the ocean were paired with Seteth’s new story book. Bernadetta found courage in herself to meet the children that loved those tales and in time could walk out of her room with a smile on her face.

With these storybooks and tales Seteth and Bernadetta began a new age of literature appreciation in this new, peaceful time.

As centuries passed the tale of Saint Cichol and Bernadetta was forever beloved by children and adults alike.


End file.
